


You can walk?

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [94]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Artie get's the re-walk for Christmas, and Tina is absolutely fascinated.
Series: Glee Drabbles [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693





	You can walk?

** Artie and Tina (old drabble) **

Brittany went off to write Santa a letter, thanking him for giving her the gift of Artie being able to walk. All the glee club had gone on their way for the day, leaving Artie all alone with his thoughts. Who would have gotten him this? Brittany’s parents were only good at lying to Brittany, not him. His mom had no idea this even existed. No way even Mr. Schuester could have afforded this, not on a teacher’s salary, let alone with all the alimony he still had to pay.

While Artie was thinking and testing out his re-walk, Tina had crept back into the room. She had always had a thing for Artie, even though their break up last summer.

“Hey Artie,” Tina said cautiously. His head turned toward the familiar voice.

“Oh, hey Tina,” he replied, turning the re-walk so he could walk to her. “What’s up?”

“Wow, you’re tall,” she marveled, looking up at him. “I didn’t realize how tall you really are.”

“Yeah, that’s the thing about the chair, it conceals how awesome I am,” he joked.

“But we know you’re awesome,” she insisted, putting her hand on his shoulder. “So awesome that I never should have broken up with you.”

“Why are you even saying that? You’re with Mike,” he pointed out.

“Well, I think he really just wants me because I’m Asian,” she admitted. Boldly, she rested her hands on his hips. “I never really got over you.”

“Well, I’m over you,” he said, using one hand to remove hers. “I’m in love with Brittany. The sooner you can accept that, the better.”

Tina looked up at him and turned to walk out of the room, never to doubt her relationship with Mike again.

END


End file.
